Night Spider vs Nikolass
by NightSpider1999
Summary: Follow the incredible Night Spider as he faces off against the terrible Nikolass with his friend and colleague, the Kat! (FYI, this technically has yet to happen yet in the main story line, I just needed to put it down before I forgot.)


Reece had just walked through the front door of the train station when the train rolled to a stop.

"Crap, I'm late..." He mumbled to himself as he checked his watch. He quickly ran up a set of stairs amd found himself at the waiting room, he sighed as he looked around for his grandmother. He sat down after a moment of not seeing her.

 _"Guess it didn't matter what time we got here, huh?"_ He heard Sym groan.

"Hey, better to be early than late..." He internally replied, "Although... I guess we are kind of both actually, so..."

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to the old woman, letting her know where he was. He leaned back in his chair and decided to play tetris while waiting.

 _MEANWHILE_

A large man, wearing an even larger coat stepped off the train carrying a small duffel bag. He brushed past an elderly woman once he got inside of the waiting room. He sat down, taking up two seats, after finding a space in the busy room. He looked at the T.V. that was on, and what he saw made his blood boil.

A woman wearing a suit sat behind a desk, a few papers in her hand.

"News from the Augustarian Olympics team this week as their most prominent teammate, Nikolass Sylvester, has been banned from participating in the Olympics for this year, all following years." She recited, occasionally looking down at the papers in her hand. A picture of a large man appeared in the upper left corner of the screen.

The man in the large coat's face became a thick scowl as he watched. He didn't understand what the problem was. In fact, he was sure it was everyone else who had the problem. His left hand was resting on the arm rest, but now his hand clenching it in his fist, bending the metal.

"The reason for his being banned, is that he was tested positive for a number of powerful steroids. Said steroids actually no only increased his strength, but also his visible body mass. He has, in fact, fled the country of Augustaria, despite there being no other negative repercussions." The man tore off the arm rest, catching the stares of a number of nearby people.

"When questioned about his leaving the country, all he would say was that he 'would get his revenge on those who denied him his right to prove his strength.' He has not been seen since. In other news-" _**CRASH!**_

 __Everybody jumped when they saw the small piece of metal shatter the televesion. They all looked to see the large man, standing, as he took his coat off.

 __"Not seen untill Now!" The man shouted. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid inside. One man called out for security. But Nikolass was uninterested. He looked at the syringe for a moment. He steadied his hand, closing the needle to his empty arm, but was stopped by a glob of something purble and sticking suddenly sticking to the syringe.

"Woah there big guy!" He heard a young male call out. Nikolass turned his head and saw someone wearing a black skin-tight suit with a purple spider emblem on his chest. "Now, I don't know what kind of a day you've had, but I doubt killing yourself would solve anything."

"What?" Nikolass said. "What do you think I hold in my hand here?" He asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it cant be good." the costumed man replied.

"And... just who are you?"

"Apparently I need a better agent..." He joked. "I'm Night Spider. Now, why don't you come with me and we'll talk this out. Okay?"

"Ah, I have heard of you Spider..." NIkolass softly said.

"Great..." Night Spider groaned. "So you know that I just want to he-"

"I know that you are one, in posession of incredible strength!"

"Oh god, this will not end well..."

"So, let me test you to see if you are the strongest man alive!" Nikolass shouted as he took a step torward the masked hero.

"Uh, I actually know I'm not the strongest man alive, that'd be a friend of mine called Rhino."

"Humility will get you nowhere Spider. Now... let us make this even, shall we?" Just then, several police officers appeared, each of them with their gun aimed at Nikolass. "As if those will do anything once I have... taken my medicine!" He laughed as he tore the webs from the syringe.

"NO! STOP!" Night Spider shouted as he lunged toward Nikolass. Nikolass didn't listen, instead, he inserted the needle into his left arm and pushed the liquid into his body. He doubled over in pain, dropping the syringe to the ground.

The officers all took a few steps back as they witnessed the sight before them. The clothes on Nikolass began to tear and rip from the man growing larger and larger. Night Spider involuntarily took a step back himself.

"What in the..." he gasped as the growth finally stopped. Nikolass stood up, ripping off the tattered shreds of his clothes, causing a large amount of awkward staring from everyone nearby. "DUDE!" Night Spider screamed as he averted his eyes. "Put some pants on! Please!"

"This is how the greeks did it in the first olympics." Nikolass exclaimed. "Now, let us battle!" as he said this he charged at Night Spider, who nimbly jumped over and landed behind Nikolass. Once his feet connected to the ground he quickly twisted his upper body and fired two blasts of webbing at Nikolass's back, knocking him forward a few extra feet.

"Alright, let's calm down." Night Spider said this as he fired two lines of webs at opposing walls and connected them together where he stood. Nikolass turned around, just in time to see Night Spider grab a nearby bench and place it into his makeshift slingshot. He then quickly stretched the slingshot back.

"How about you take a seat?" he said, just before he released the slingshot, sending the bench hurtling into Nikolass's chest.

"OOF!" Nikolass cried out, before slumping over, seemingly unconscious. Night Spider turned to the police officers victoriously.

"Hehe, " He chuckled. "Get it? Take a seat? I crack myself up... So, it was fun helping, officers, but I have stuff to do. Later!" He began to run off, but stopped when he heard what sounded like linoleum cracking. He turned to see Nikolass slowly getting up.

"You will not defeat me that easily SPIDER!" he shouted as he got to his feet.

"I never do it seems..." groaned Night Spider. "Hold him off for a miute, " he said to the officers. "I need to make a call."

"We'll try, but... be quick." pleaded the nearest officer. "Ready men? FIRE!" the officers all began to fire their guns at Nikolass, but to no avail. The bullets simply bounced off his skin every time they connected.

Meanwhile Night Spider was guiding people to the exit as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

 _RING!RING!_

Katey was sitting in her room, doing homework when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as she put down her pencil.

"Yo, kat, it's, uh, Night Spider." stated the vigilante.

"Oh, s'up Spider?" she asked, her day, suddenly getting better.

"Well, I have a situation on my hands." A crash could be heard in the background. "And I could really use some help. Like, now!"

"Alright, where are you?" Kat asked, now a little worried.

"I'm at the train station, you know, on fifth street?"

"Yeah, I know where you are I'll be there as quick as I can." She hung up the phone and got out of her chair. "Hey mom!" She called out to her mother who was downstairs.

"Yes sweetie?" her mother replied, turning the volume down on her televesion.

"I'm gonna head out for a bit, alright? I'll be back soon." She shouted. She grabbed the pendant on her necklace and whispered "Bas." Suddenly, Katey was wrapped in a bright light that dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Suddenly, Katey was wearing a yellow and red costume and had a yellow eye mask. She also had a tail poking out of her costume, and her ears changed into cat ears on the top of her head.

"Alright sweetie, but, please! Use the front door this time!" Her mother shouted. I don't like it when you climb out the window." Little did she know that 'The Kat' had already exited via her room's window.

Night Spider just put his phone away when a bench flew past him, narrowly missing his head. Night Spider turned to see the last of the police officers get thrown into a wall, falling to the ground unconscious. The other officers slumped over themselves.

"Now Spider..." Nikolass growled. "No more interferences, or distractions." He puffed out his chest. "It is just you... and me..."

"meep..." Night Spider squeeked before getting grabbed by Nikolass, who then pinned Night Spider underneath himself. "Gross, gross, gross, gross it's touching me...!"

NIght Spider began to struggle and wiggle, but nothing worked. Nikolass's weight combined with his strength was making it impossible for Night Spider to move.

"Must... escape..." he groaned, his vision slowly filling with blackness. "Barely... breathe..."

"Now you see, Spider!" Nikolass shouted. "I, Nikolass, am the strongest man alive!"

"Oh really?" a female voice called out. "I kind of doubt that." Suddenly, Nikolass felt a person land on his back, their hands wrapping around his face. One over his eyes, and the other his nose. Before he could react, the person pulled back, hard. Nikolass attempted to let himself fall backward and try to squish the individual on his back. But the individual quickly let go of his face and jumped off his shoulder landing just in front of Night Spider. It was now that Nikolass saw that the individual was a female wearing a red and yelow costume.

"C'mon Spider," she said worriedly as she lifted Night Spider's head. "Get up, c'mon..."

"Ah..." moaned Nikolass as he stood. "Another challenger... well, sorry miss, but you have to wait until after I have finished squashing the Spider." Kat's eyes suddenly focused directly at Nikolass.

"You..." she whispered as she slowly stood up.

"Hmm? Did you not hear me little girl? You must wait youre turn." Nikolass took a single step forward, before having the Kat lunge at him. Nikolass swiped at her but she twisted her body mid-air, nimbly dodging the arm. Kat wrapped her legs around his torso, and began swiping at his face with claws that extended from her finger-tips.

"AAH!" Nikolass screamed, involuntarily stepping backwards until he was against the wall. Kat wrapped her tail around Nikolass's neck, choking him. Before she knew it, Nikolass fell to the ground. Kat removed her tail from around his neck before running back to Night Spider's side.

"Reece..." she whispered. Her eyes getting moist and tearfilled.

"You mean... Night Spider..." mumbled the costumed hero.

"Re-erm, Spider?" Kat blinked a few times as she looked down at Night Spider's face.

"Yo... ugh... I need a shower..." he groaned, before suddenly sitting up. "Wait, where's Nik?!"

"You mean the giant naked guy?" Asked Kat.

"Yeah! Where is he!" Night Spider attempted to stand up, but was stopped by Kat.

"He's taken care, now, calm down and rest a moment. You were knocked out."

She looked down. "I was worried."

"Kat, I don't..." for the first time in a long time Night Spider was completely speechless. Just then, a group of police officers bursted through the door of the station. But, when thaey saw that the threat was eliminated, they all put their guns into their holsters. Night Spider explained what happened, and how the officers that were knocked out would need a hospital. And Kat explained how she managed to knock Nikolass out. Although Night Spider frowned when he heard that she choked him.

So, the police let Night Spider and Kat go, congratulating them for their help, and the two heros ran off, with Night Spider discreetly grabbing a bag laying on the ground. Once the two left the building, Night Spider fired a web line out and after motioning for Kat to climb on his back, swung off, although it was only for a block or two. Night Spider landed the two of them in an alley. Kat touched her pendant while whispering 'Bas.' She glowed for a moment, before it died down and she was back in her regular clothes. Night Spider however, pulled out a set of clothes from hisbag and put them on over top his costume, he then took off his mask and placed it in his bag.

Reece slung the bag over his shoulder. He then began walking back toward the train station, with Katey following close behind, curiously.

"I need to pick up my grandma." He explained. Kat nodded in response. After a moment of walking they arrived back at the train station, wich now had police tape set up around it. Reece and Katey walked over to the crowd of people that gathered. The two searched for a moment before finally finding Reece's grandmother, who was waiting with a large suitcase.

"There you are!" the grandma exclaimed. "Oh! why is she here?" she asked motioning toward Katey.

"Oh, I was, uh, helping her study. And when I noticed the time, I asked if she wanted to come with, and, so, here she is." Reece quickly said.

"Yeah, and, I actually still need alot of help... if you wouldn't mind?" Katey asked Reece.

"No, of course not. Let's go then." Reece started to walk off, but was stopped his grandmother's voice.

"Hold on one moment..." She glared at the two for a very long moment. "How long has this been going on?" She asked, turning her head between the two. Reece was befuddled.

"What? The studying? Well the other day she told me th-"

"Reece, I meant, how long have the two of you been an 'item'." she interrupted. Reece's face immediately turned beet red.

"Wh-what? I-I d-don't- I mean- we - not-"

"We only started today." Katey interruped Reece's stuttering. "Now come on, I still have no idea what a hypothermos is."

"Y-you mean a hypothelmos." He recited, his eyes wider than dinner plates. The three of them began walking off.

"Were you... lying? Back there?" Reece whispered to Katey.

"No, I do need help with biology." She whispered back.

"N-no, I meant, were you lying about us being..."

"Not if you don't want it to be a lie." Katey blushed slightly. "If you don't want to... then it's fine. I'm sorry if I kind of made things awkward or-" Reece silenced her by grabbing her hand. And so the three walked back to Reece's grandma's apartment, with both Reece and Katey blushing.

Meanwhile, Nikolass was being led into the back of a police security van. Handcuffs being placed on his wrists. A reporter with a cameraman quickly pushed their way to Nikolass.

"Sir, Sir!" the reporter shouted to be heard. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Nikolass smirked as he looked dead into the camera.

"Just one thing..." he growled. "I will prove that I am stronger than both Night Spider and the Kat!" at that an officer pushed his head down and into the security van then closed and locked the doors.


End file.
